


Strawberry Lemonade

by Turbocharge



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: And Steve loving it, Art, Billy showing off, Boys In Love, Fluff, Harringrove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbocharge/pseuds/Turbocharge
Summary: UPDATE: Hopefully the image link is now fixed and people can see it? Idk why it broke, I used the same coding as my last Gift Exchange and that still works.Oh well, hopefully it's all good now!My contribution to the 2020 Harringrove Gift Exchange!This is for Artwraith! Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artwraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/gifts).



> This was a joy to paint! Happy Holidays everybody!

“Billy- jeez, I’m FINE, I just twisted my ankle is all! I can walk!” Steve exclaimed as he was hoisted onto his boyfriend’s back.

“Nonsense pretty boy, you can never be too careful with ankles. I’d better take you to the staff room to double check, just in case.” Billy replied with a grin, glancing up at the exasperated boy on his back.


End file.
